csifandomcom-20200225-history
Check In and Check Out
Check In and Check Out is the ninth episode in season fourteen of . Synopsis The CSI team is called in to investigate the stabbing of a couple found at a local motel that is reminiscent of two incidents that occurred in the same room. Plot With short interludes, several fatal, excessively bloody incidents without apparent motive occur, all involving people staying in room 114 of loner Trent Reager's sleazy motel. Victims include a couple who invited a homeless man and a model pupil who called a science teacher for help while trying to seduce her into having sex with him.All suspects and survivors hint at not being themselves, but that theory is only explored fully after the team concludes the site is the only known link and David Hodges attacks Henry Andrews during another forensic search. It's later revealed that this is because he was drugged with lsd.A drug that makes people go crazy and Hodges is sedated and hospitalized and it's revealed that Trent reader rigged up the bathroom with a booby trap designed to infect Hodges and others with lsd so he could watch others go at it and he tried to have henry killed by David when they both got to close to uncovering his scheme. Trent admits this is because he never got to leave the hotel he grew up in and got bored of it so he went crazy and came up with this scheme by planting spy cams in the bedrooms and rigging up lsd dispensors in the bathrooms and an angry Jim brass tells him that he'll be facing 25 years to life without parole for manslughter in the first degree and tells him the guards and likely a psychiatrist will be watching him for that long. Hodge later apologizes to Henry for his actions and Henry forgives him but however lies and says he wouldn't be drinking Hodges coffe if he was him. Morgan goes to the hospital to tell Alex garnez (a man who was hospitalized after it was believed he was assaulted right after his wife tina was murdered) that he went crazy and killed his wife in her sleep and assaulted himself much to his horror and distraught over his wife's death and guilt that he murder her and that police officers are going to be questioning him for it. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *David Berman as David Phillips *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Jordin Sparks as Alison Stone *Chad Todhunter as Trent Reager *Brad Carter as Rudy *Armin Shimerman as Oscar *Arturo Del Puerto as Alex Garnez *Lea Coco as Randall Wicks *Larry Sullivan as Officer Akers *Jeremy Craven as Mark Bell *Joshua Marble as Matthew *Michelle Alvarado Martins as Tina Garnez Trivia *Actress, singer and songwriter, Jordin Sparks made a special guest appearance as Alison Stone in this episode. See Also pt-br:Check In and Check Out